O Plano de Sakura
by Amaterasu Akai
Summary: Sakura cansou de ser tratada friamanete por Sasuke. O que ela irá aprontar? Só lendo pra saber.


O plano

Sakura levantou da cama bem cedo, estava ansiosa para começar seu plano...

Se iniciava um novo dia de treinamentos para Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto. Ela havia chegado primeiro do que os outros, então resolveu esperá-los. Naruto e Sasuke chegaram ao mesmo tempo.

-É agora; Sakura pensou; -Bom dia Naruto, Bom dia Sasuke; ela falou com os dois, normalmente, sem nem corar quando viu Sasuke.

-uhn..que estranho, a Sakura nunca age normalmente quando me vê...; ele pensou e respondeu logo; -Bom dia.

-Bom dia Sakura; Naruto não percebeu nada e estava animado como sempre.

Kakashi como sempre chegou atrasado e com uma desculpa esfarrapada...

-Vamos começar logo o treino!; O Sensei estranhou que Sakura nem olhava para Sasuke e nem sequer falava com ele ou sobre ele; -Naruto! Hoje você treinará comigo! Sasuke e Sakura vocês podem lutar se quiserem.

-Tudo bem; essa resposta da ninja foi seguida de um olhar retalhadador.

-O que aconteceu com ela?; Ele pensou novamente; -Como se importasse...; Sasuke estava pensativo olhando Sakura.

Vamos logo Sasuke!; Sakura estava totalmente indiferente a ele. Estava agindo como...

-Vamos; ele falou frio como sempre; -Ela está agindo como...Eu!?; Mal terminou de passar esse penamento na cabeça de Sasuke e ele é atingido com um belo soco desferido por Sakura que acertou em cheio a sua cara.

Sasuke ficou surpreso, por ter sido atingido facilmente pela kunoiichi e por ela nem ter hesitado em lhe socar.

Kakashi ficou tão surpreso com a cena que parou no meio da luta com Naruto e acabou sendo acertado também, só que com um chute que o fez cair e ir deslizando pelo chão.

Naruto estava muito convencido e começou a rir do Sensei; -Ah! Te acertei em cheio Kakashi-sensei!;

-Ah cala a boca Naruto!; Essa frase foi seguida de um pensamento:- Como ele não percebeu!?

-O que foi Sensei?; naruto perguntou vendo Kakashi chegando perto dele para falar em seu ouvido.

-Você é muito anta mesmo! Não percebeu o que a Sakura acabou de fazer?; Kakashi simplesmente não acreditava que Naruto não tivesse visto o ocorrido.

-Ãn?; Ele queria saber o que era.

-A Sakura socou o Sasuke! Você sabe se ela está doente ou algo do tipo?; O Sensei estava começando a se preocupar.

-Não que eu saiba; logo eles voltaram a treinar, mas muito curiosos para saber o que havia acontecido com a ninja de cabelos rosa.

Quando terminaram de treinar, cada um foi para sua casa descansar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura chega em casa, vai tomar banho, janta e quando vai finalmente para o seu quarto, o tranca. Ela vai para perto da mesinha de cabeceira e abre a gaveta com um fundo falso e de lá tira um livro rosa, um diário, que precisa de chave para abrir.

Então a ninja tirou uma correntinha que ela tem no pescoço e que fica escondido nas roupas, é nessa corrente que fica a chave do diário, ela abriu logo e começou a escrever:

"Meu querido diário, o plano de agir igual ao Sasuke, parece estar funcionando. Sasuke-kun ficou tão surpreso com a minha atitude que acabou levando um soco meu durante o treino. E não me arrependi de tê-lo dado, afinal ele mereceu por ser tão frio comigo sabendo que eu o amava..."

Enquanto ela escrevia, estava sendo observada pela janela. Era um ninja, que estava em uma árvore em frente à janela, ele estava escondido nas sombras, observando atentamente o que a outra ninja fazia.

-Uhn..Já sei o que vou fazer...; Ele disse baixinho.

Sakura depois de algum tempo, terminou de escrever e guardou cuidadosamente o diário e a chave continuou pendurada em seu pescoço. Ela trocou de roupa no banheiro e colocou uma camisola rosa para dormir.

Depois de uns dez minutos de olhos fechados, o ninja misterioso se aproximou da janela, ele imaginou que a janela estivesse trancada, mas não estava ele hesitou um pouco, mas acabou entrando, e sem fazer barulho se dirigiu para a cama onde a kunoiichi estava dormindo ele resolveu pegar a chave primeiro.

Ele tirou a parte do lençol que cobria seus braços e pescoço ele ficou maravilhado com a beleza de Sakura, ela estava a parecendo um anjo dormindo.

-Vamos logo Sasuke; ele dizia a si mesmo em pensamentos, então começou a puxar a corrente com a chave o mais devagar possível para não acordar Sakura. Porém ela murmurou algo impossível de se ouvir e logo em seguida Sasuke recebeu um belo chute nas partes baixas. Ele se ajoelhou de dor e tentava ao máximo evitar gritar, ele percebeu que a ninja ia acordar então ele teve que ir embora para não ser descoberto.

Sakura abre os olhos assim que ele saiu; -Nossa. Isso está sendo muito divertido mesmo!; Sakura sabia que estava sendo observada e imaginava quem era, por isso fez essa pequena armadilha. Logo depois a ninja fecha seus olhos verdes para dormir de verdade agora.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No dia seguinte, Sakura e Naruto foram os primeiros a chegar e sasuke chega um pouco atrasado, mas lógico que não tão atrasado quanto Kakashi- Sensei.

No final dos treinamentos, Sasuke resolveu chamar Naruto para um canto afastado da kunoiichi e lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

-Naruto, você sabe o que está acontecendo com a Sakura? Ela está tão...estranha ultimamente...; Sasuke queria parecer desinteressado mas acho que era quase impossível.

-Uhn..Tá preocupado com a Sakura é??; ele perguntou cinicamente.

-...; Sasuke simplesmente ignorou o comentário de Naruto.

-Ah você tá sim!; Naruto falou quase gritando.

-Não é nada disso Naruto! Fala logo se você sabe de algo!; Sasuke havia perdido a paciência, pois além de seu sono ter ido pelo ralo por causa de uma certa kunoiichi de olhos verdes ele ainda chega atrasado no treino e tem que ouvir o Naruto e seus comentários desnecessários. É, definitivamente Sasuke estava de péssimo humor

-Tá bom eu falo! Não eu não sei de nada!; Naruto falou de uma vez.

Nesse momento desceu uma enorme gota na testa de sasuke;-Ai..Não sei nem pra que eu vim perguntar pra você Naruto, você nunca sabe de nada mesmo!...;Ele saiu andando deixando um Naruto muito nervoso e estressado para trás.

Sakura havia ido para casa e nem se despediu de Sasuke e Naruto já que eles desapareceram "misteriosamente".

Era cedo ainda quando Sakura chegou em casa, umas 6 horas da noite. Ela nem jantou, não estava com fome, apenas tomou um banho e foi para o quarto. Até que ela teve a idéia de sair um pouco e esfriar a cabeça. Ela havia percebido que o mesmo ninja da noite anterior a estava observando. Ela foi trocar de roupa e fez isso no quarto mesmo, quase fazendo o seu observador cair da árvore em que estava.

A bela kunoiichi colocou um vestido branco de pano leve e alcinhas, não muito colado no corpo, afinal a noite não estava fria e parecia que não ia chover. Passou então um batom rosa claro e saiu.

Sasuke ficou realmente maravilhado, ele nunca havia visto a Sakura tão bonita; -Eu vou segui-la; ele pensou, afinal ela estava muito bonita e se aparecesse algum henati e quisesse se aproveitar?; -Sasuke o que você está pensando?!Ela sabe se defender!; Ele parecia estar em uma luta mortal com os seus pensamentos, entre ir ou não. Ele acabou indo.

-Por que eu me preocupo com ela?; Ele falou baixo, apenas para si.

Sakura sabia que ele ia segui-la, então saiu da cidade e achou um lindo lago, a lua logo iria aparecer por completo transformando o lugar em um belo cenário. A ninja sentou-se à beira do lago, percebera que o rapaz misterioso estava atrás dela, escondido atrás de uma árvore por perto.

-Então?Porque está me seguindo Sasuke?; Sakura queria repostas, ela precisava saber.

-Você tem agido diferente ultimamente..; Ele falou surpreso mas sem perder o seu ar frio a voz, chegando mais perto dela.

-Só por isso você entrou no meu quarto a noite?; ela estava sem coragem de perguntar se era por que ele a amava.; -Afinal eu estava agindo como você só isso.

-...; Ele ficou alguns minutos pensando também no que acabara de ouvir e em uma resposta, mas acabou dizendo uma coisa completamente diferente e totalmente idiota: -Eu não gosto de você se é o que quer saber.

Ele não sabia, mas aquela frase magoou muito o coração de Sakura, que tentava ao máximo segurar o choro. Ela não queria que ele a visse chorando então se levantou e correu.

-Não! Sakura espera!; Sasuke gritava, mas parecia inútil. Nesse momento começa a chover e Sasuke fica se chamando de idiota em pensamentos e estático molhando-se na chuva.

Mas o que eu estou fazendo ela tá indo embora enquanto eu estou aqui, me chamando de inútil...; Então ele correu atrás dela e a alcançou facilmente, a segurando pelo pulso.

-O que foi agora Sasuke!?; Sakura ainda estava chorando.

-Sakura eu fui um idiota...O que eu queria era dizer que eu te amo, por favor, me perdoa.

Nesse momento Sakura se vira para ele com um sorriso.

-Sério Sasuke-kun?

-É sério; ele disse com a face um pouco rubra.

-É claro que eu perdôo, eu também te amo!; Ela disse isso e se jogou nos braços de Sasuke, que a recebeu com um beijo.

A chuva caía, mas eles não estavam nem prestando atenção, afinal eles se amavam e era a única coisa que importava naquele momento.


End file.
